Crescent Moon
by littlemissmb
Summary: Bella Swan's life was simple. Having lived with her Dad since the age of eight it wasn't exactly as though she had many experiences. Nothing interesting or special about her. Or so she thought.. This was definitely interesting and certainly special. JB/BS
1. Eight Years Home

Crescent Moon: Eight Years Home.

_[A/N: This chapter is set when Bella is eight years old and Jacob is 7. This will be the only chapter set like this so just bear with me.. I'm just going with a new idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it!]_

'Charlie, Bella. It's good to see you!' Billie wheeled himself down the ramp and onto the lawn in front of his house. I distantly heard my dad talking to the man I had known as long as I could remember but I paid no attention. In stead my eyes wandered searching for the strange boy that always entertained me during these holidays to my fathers.

My eyes landed on a figure kneeling on the ground by the forest line about thirty meters away. I quickly tugged on my dad's sleeve and pointed to him. Dad nodded and immediately resumed his conversation with Billie. 'Bella!' My father called after me as I began to leave. I turned to face him and waited for him to continue. 'Be careful ok? No wandering.' I nodded and sprinted off to see my holiday friend.

As I approached him I realized he was playing with mud. He had denim shorts on and no shirt. He was covered in mud from his bare feet to his bare chest. He looked up nervously at my figure.

'Hi Jacob.' I couldn't help but smile with excitement. Upon seeing it was me he looked almost relieved. I couldn't help but frown in concern.

'Hi Bella, I'm making mud pies, wanna help?' he brushed off his behaviour as if it were nothing so I knelt down and didn't hesitate to shove my hand's into the sticky hot mess in front of me.

It felt like only minutes before I heard the distant voice of Billie calling for me and Jacob but glancing at the sun proved me otherwise. A brilliant sunset lit up the sky and the air felt colder already because of it.

Jacob extended a hand for me to grab. Pulling me to my feet he laughed. 'You're a mess. Your dad's gunna be mad.'

I shook my head 'He'll be ok.' I shrugged. Jacob turned to begin walking but then out of no where a girl who I recognised to be Leah Clearwater was standing in front of him. I knew she was a year or two older than me and quite frankly she scared the hell out of me. She was always so mean and intimidating. Her hands flew out and pushed Jake into the mud again.

'Ha!' She laughed. Usually I would feel scared but instead I felt angry. Very angry. I stepped in front of her and glared up at her.

'Leave him alone Leah.'

Leah shoved me to try pushing me into the mud too but I had been expecting that and pushed her back. Instead of me falling it was her. It was just a shame that she didn't land in the mud.

She glared up at me tears brimming in her eyes. 'I'm telling my mum!' with that she got up and ran off down a path I could only assume would lead to her house. I turned around and helped Jacob up.

'Thanks.' He whispered. I shook my head to let him no it was ok. Billie called for us again and we hurried off towards the house.

After I explained what happened with Leah, Billie jumped straight onto the phone with Sue, Leah's mum. Things were sorted out pretty quickly after that. Charlie wasn't overly thrilled with me being covered in mud and getting in a fight but he didn't say much on the matter. He simply turned the hose on for me and Jacob to rinse off while Billie hunted out some of either Rebecca's or Rachel's old clothes. In the end he found a dress that was still a bit big for me but it was better than the wet and dirty shorts and tee shirt I had been wearing.

Charlie and I ended up staying for dinner followed by Jacob and I being set up in his bedroom with a movie on the spare TV while they watched the game in the Lounge. When I woke up I was in my bed still wearing the dress that Billie had lent me. The sun was just rising and light was breaking through my windows. A rare occurrence in Forks.

I leapt out of bed and ran downstairs. Charlie was already awake and placing cereals on the table that I knew he had brought specifically for me. Somehow I couldn't picture my father eating Lucky Charms and Count Chocula. These holidays, more so than usual, had been fun for me. I knew I had to go back to my mothers and her fiancé Phil's in only three days time but the thought of the hot phoenix sun made me shudder. I was constantly getting burnt to the point of blisters and I wasn't exactly liked at my school, not that I really had many friends here either. I only knew Jacob, his sisters and Leah but it was still easier than home. Dad must have noticed something was up because he looked up from his bowl of Oatmeal Squares.

'What's wrong Bell's? Do you want toast instead? We have Peanut butter and jelly?' He went to get out of his chair but I shook my head.

'Do I have to go back to mum's so soon? I like it here.' I mumbled looking down at my bowl of Lucky Charms. Charlie almost choked on his mouthful in shock. He looked at me very seriously for a few minutes once he had finished coughing and spluttering. I was beginning to feel like maybe I had said the wrong thing when he was able to speak again.

'You actually like it here?' He was acting as though I had just said I was an alien. I didn't know why he had found that so surprising. He had been here his entire life as had his parents. My mum was a passer by when they met.

I nodded. I didn't know if I was in trouble now. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Charlie fell silent again and stared at me very hard for a long time. I had begun to eat my breakfast in hopes of maybe changing the topic just in case I had indeed said the wrong thing.

It wasn't until I had finished my bowl at least five minutes later that he spoke again, the entire time I had been eating he never took his eyes off of me. 'Bell's how would you feel about moving here to live with me?'

I thought very seriously about it for a few minutes. I could feel the tension hanging in the air. Finally I whispered, 'Would I get to visit mum and Phil the way I get to visit you now?'

Charlie nodded immediately. 'Of course if you want to go see your mum you can.'

I thought again for a few minutes. 'I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.'

I knew my dad missed me when I was gone. I don't think he ever really got over Mum leaving with me. I knew though that Mum would miss me just as much. She wouldn't want me to go. Phil travelled a lot and I knew I was her reason for not travelling with him. Of course she didn't mind but how many years could she do that for?

'Bella I want you to think very carefully about this. You won't hurt anyone's feeling sweetie, both mummy and I love you very very much and we just want you to be happy ok? Where do you want to live honey?'

I thought very hard about it for a few minutes. I had always felt called to Fork's for some reason and I was especially happy when Charlie and I went out to the reservation. I loved both my parents very much and I would miss mum incredibly but I liked it here.

'I wanna stay.' I spoke incredibly quietly.

Dad nodded once. 'Are your sure Bella?' His tone was very serious. I nodded equally as seriously. Dad got up and turned to wards the phone, most likely to ring my mum but I caught sight of the massive smile on his face before he turned from view.

'Hi Renee? Um.. Bella wants to stay here.. On a more permanent basis.'


	2. Nearly Sweet Sixteen

Crescent Moon: Nearly Sweet Sixteen

It was a loud clap of thunder that woke me that morning. It was a good thing it did as well since I had over slept my alarm according to the digital numbers glaring at me from my clock next to my bed. It had only been by twenty minutes but it still sent a wave of panic through me. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the window. The clouds were pitch black; Charlie's cruiser was missing from the curb, announcing to me that he had yet another early start. It was nothing new to me; he had stopped hanging around in the morning's to make sure I got off to school alright when I turned fourteen.

I made my way downstairs in my pyjama shorts and long sleeve cotton shirt. I threw a piece of bread in the toaster and set myself a glass of orange juice at the table while I waited. I grabbed some butter, jam and an apple from the fridge and put them on the table next to my plate as well. It wasn't until I shut the fridge did I realise there was a post it note attached to it from Charlie. It said that I had to be home as soon as I could from school because we were going out to the Reservation to look at an old truck of Billie's. We were looking to buy me a car for my 16th birthday next month and it just so happened that Billie wanted to sell his old Chevy. I suddenly felt nervous. I hadn't been out to the reservation in ages. I used to pretty much live there when I moved here eight years ago to live with my dad but once I started high school Jacob and I sort of drifted apart from going to different schools. Hence my lack of reason to visit the Res. My toast popped bringing me back to the present.

After wolfing down my breakfast I showered and changed just in time to hear my friend, Angela's car horn. She had turned sixteen a few months ago and wasted no time getting her license. She was my best friend and we car pooled probably every day. Charlie tended to turn a blind eye to the fact she was taking passengers because it meant that I didn't have to walk three miles to school in the rain every day.

'Bella come on we're gunna be late!' I heard her sweet voice ringing up from the front door. She never knocked, just always let herself in. I had to say it was the same for me and her house. I started down the stairs and smiled at her. It was at the third to last stair that I tripped over a piece of loose mat and was sent flying forwards. I would have landed on my face had Angela not stuck out her arm almost routine like to catch me. I was not the most graceful person in the world and I was just thankful that it was only Angela here to see it.

'Hey do you think those new kids will be starting today?' I asked curiously. It was only because of Jessica's constant gossiping about them that I was interested. Or rather, not interested at all.

'Yeah their supposed to be, why's that?' she glanced at me across the car as we climbed into her mum's Ford Hatchback. I groaned in disappointment. In a town with a population of 3000 people, you just know that any new comers are going to be the talk of the town for weeks. Personally I was over it already; it was all any one could talk about ever since we had found out there was a new doctor moving to town with his five foster children two weeks ago.

'Maybe we should skip lunch for a few weeks. You know how Lauren and Tyler will be about this. Don't even get me started on Jessica and Katherine; those girls are like walking gossip magazines.'

Angela laughed at my lack of enthusiasm and drove away from the front of my house. When we finally pulled up to the school I thanked her and told her id see her in English before running off to biology. I took my usual seat down the back of the class by myself and half started a conversation with Mike, a guy two rows in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh at his latest pranks on Jessica. Jess has had the biggest crush on him for years and he finally decided to ask her out about three weeks ago but he's quickly gotten bored of conversations about the new Cullen people. It was then that he decided that every time she talks to him about them he's going to do something. Apparently last night he put bright blue hair dye in her shampoo.

'Mike you know that will turn her hair green right? Her hair brown, blue isn't going to work, it will make it green.' I giggled when Mike wiggled his eyebrows in response while holding back a grin. Our conversation ended with a smile each as two people sat at the row between us. Everyone had arrived, at least I thought so until a guy with almost golden chocolate coloured hair walked in. He was whiter than any of us in the class which was strange since this is probably one of the rainiest cities ever. He handed a slip of paper to the teacher who looked in awe of him. 'Everyone this is Edward Cullen, your new classmate.' It was at that moment I realised that the only seat spare in the entire class was next to me. Great, I would never hear the end of this I thought as I rolled my eyes. Mike threw me a sympathetic glance knowing as well as I did that Katherine, Lauren and Jessica would hound me for every single piece of information on him from where he was born to how many hairs there are on his head. Personally, I didn't care if he was famous, I hadn't even met the guy yet and I was already sick of him. I felt the chair next to me shift and his presence sit down. I turned my eyes even further away. I wasn't meaning to be rude I just thought it might be nice to have at least one person in the school not falling over themselves just because he looked like a male model.

'Hello. I'm Edward.' He spoke politely in my direction. I turned to look at him. His voice was smooth and raspy at the same time.

I nodded and forced a smile 'Bella.' Just then the lesson began to save me from further awkwardness. Every now and then I would feel his gaze on me and I would blush purely out of embarrassment of having nothing to say to him. The bell couldn't come fast enough and instantly I was standing and gathering my books. I turned to him simply to make up for my rudeness. 'It was nice to meet you Edward; I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.' At that I turned before he could respond and ran to catch up with Eric and Stacy who were waiting for me so we could walk to Spanish together. It was the class we had chosen instead of gym class this year. None of us were particularly athletic, but I even less. I was probably the clumsiest person anyone had ever met and Coach Peter's couldn't be happier when I was old enough to have gym as an elective. It would mean no more trips to the nurse's office for one of the poor students on my team every lesson.

My day passed by rather quickly. I managed to make it home before Charlie so I had time to quickly do my trig homework before we headed out to the Res.

Charlie and I sat in total silence as he drove through the pouring down rain. Billie was sitting in the doorway when we pulled up and moved aside quickly as we made a dash through the rain to the door.

'Heya Charlie. Wow, Bella your hairs getting long.' Had it really been that long since I had seen them? I tried to think back to the last time I had been home when they had come over or the last time I had made a trip out here. Too long I decided. 'Oh, The truck is in the garage, Jacob is in there if you wanna go look.' Billie smiled up at me.

I nodded and returned the smile before braving the storm again on my sprint to the garage. Of course it was just my luck that I got about ten feet from the doorway, Jacob staring straight at me, before I slipped straight on my arse. I began laughing uncontrollably at the sight of Jacob's shocked then highly amused face.

I got up and ducked under the cover of the garage, although I was already soaked anyway. 'Bella Swan.' Jacob grinned at me and shook his head.

I barely recognised the person in front of me. He had grown much taller and his shoulders had gotten much broader, his hair was about as long as mine. 'Jake!' I grinned sheepishly back at him as I rung out my hair. 'Since when did you start taking steroids' I joked.

Laughter bellowed deep in his chest. 'Maybe it wouldn't seem like such a big deal if you bothered it visit me anymore.' His grin told me he wasn't too offended that I hadn't.

'Look whose talking, when was the last time you came to see me huh?' I stuck my tongue out at him. He shrugged his shoulders to let me know his guess was as good as mine. 'Now where's this truck?' My eyes instantly fell on the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. It was perfect and completely Bella proof. Before Jacob even said anything I nodded my head. 'Yes. It's perfect.'

Jacob's eyes glazed over at something outside of the garage. I turned to see what had caught his attention just in time to see several boy's with short cropped hair and tattoo's walking out of the forest completely shirtless and apparently totally oblivious to the rain.

'Is that Sam and Quill?' I squinted to see them.

'Yeah. Sam's little followers. Asshole's the lot of them. Acting like they own the place.' His voice was bitter I was about to ask but Jacob shook his head and motioned to the truck. I followed his lead and made my way to have a closer look.

It wasn't long before Charlie made his way to check out the truck too. He loved it just as much as I did. A few days passed by. Edward attempted conversation a few times at school. Jacob called me up and invited me to the beach which I attended.


	3. Burning History

Crescent Moon: Burning History

Charlie stood waiting for me at the front door. We had been invited over to La Push by Billie and Harry for a bonfire. Charlie of course jumped at the chance for some of Sue's, Harry's wife, cooking and agreed that we would both be there. I think Charlie felt bad that I didn't go out to the Res much like I used to, I agreed if we could take separate car's in case I wanted to leave early. It was at the Bonfire that I heard the legends of the Quileute tribe for the first time. My favourite was the one about them supposedly being descended from actual real wolves. Jacob laughed at the idea and suggested we take a walk and leave the elders to chat.

The beach was beautiful at night and it felt odd to me that I always felt so at home here, sometimes even more than at Charlie's place. A beautiful crescent moon glittered lightly over the calm water, Jacob and I found a nice smooth log to sit on as we watched it. There was noise a far way down the beach that caught my attention. I looked at Jacob questioningly. He shrugged in response. 'It's only Sam and his stupid mob.'

I waited for him to continue. 'It started out with Sam, he kept eying up Paul. Harassing him when he thought no one was watching. Of course Paul being Paul never admitted that, then he stopped coming to school for a while, shows up a few days later with his hair cut off and a tattoo. The same one as Sam. Then Jared did the exact same thing. Me, Quil and Embry used to make fun of them, for following Sam around like that. But then Quil and Embry started missing a few days of school too. Next thing I know their one of them. I catch them looking at me. Like they want me to be next, to join their stupid gang. I won't do it.' I didn't really know what to say so I just lay my head on his shoulder. He suddenly jumped.

'Bella are you ok? You're burning up.' He looked at me with a look of high concern. Now that he mentioned it I defiantly didn't feel well. 'I think I'm getting sick. Could we go back to the bonfire?' I whispered, my entire body suddenly aching. Jacob nodded and helped me up. He pretty much carried me most of the way. I couldn't stand by the time I got back to the bonfire. I remember looking over and seeing Billie's face. That look of pure horror and absolute shock. I heard Jacob frantically asking what was wrong with me. Apparently Charlie had left already because him and the cruiser where no where in sight. When I woke up I was covered in sweat, my body felt like it had been ripped apart and put back together. Billie was staring at me from next to the bed I was lying in. I recognised nothing in the room and knew it wasn't at Jake's house.

'Morning Bella.' His voice sounded grave and tired.

'Where am I?' I croaked weakly. I looked around the room again. At the foot of my bed were some old papers. I couldn't see what they were about from here.

'You're at Sam Uley's house.' I shuddered at the name.

'Why the hell am I at his house of all people. He's terrifying Jacob.' I heard someone laugh from the doorway. My eye's darted to see who it was.

'Good to see your awake Bella. And for the record, I'm not terrifying Jacob as you put it. I'm trying to help him' It was Sam Uley.

'What the hell are you on about?' I couldn't help but snap.

Billie reached for the papers. Ignoring my question to Sam he turned to me. 'Bella how much do you know about your family history?'

I shrugged. I didn't know a lot but what should that matter.

'Do you remember any of the legends you heard last night?' Billie pressed with importance.

In truth I only remembered one. 'The one about the wolves.' Billie continued with a serious look on his face.

'Well Bella it may be hard to understand but some of those legends are a little bit more than legend. You see Sam here; he's not like normal people. Neither are Paul, Quil and Embry. They have the ability to change their shape to that of a wolf.'

I could help but laugh at this. How sick was I that I was dreaming of Billie telling me that Sam's gang are actually wolves. Billie nodded, realizing that I didn't believe him nor did I see the point in this conversation.

'Did you know that your great great grandmother was Quileute?' Now I stared at him really shocked.

How is that possible? I was possibly as white as those new Cullen people. I stared at him as if he had just grown a third head.

'Her name was Helen Miakoda. She married a pale face and moved of the reservation, gradually your family became paler and paler and knowledge of your connection was forgotten and lost. Bella you have Quileute blood in you, as does your father.' Billie explained in all seriousness. I realised at this moment that he wasn't joking and I wasn't dreaming.

'That's not all you have in you Bella. The reason you've been sleeping for four days straight is because your body is changing. It's adjusting to your transformation which by the way is almost complete.'

'What transformation?' I had a feeling about what he would say before he said it but I just couldn't believe this, I had to have gotten mono or something.

'To being a wolf Bella.' Sam said softly.

I shook my head and laughed. I climbed out of bed and made my way out of the room. I don't know what they hell they think they were talking about but they were nuts I had decided. Completely nuts. I ignored the girl whose back was too me at the stove in the kitchen and breezed straight out their front door.

I was out the door and about twenty feet from the house when I heard someone voice. I knew it was Sam's but right now I didn't want to listen to whatever he had to say.

'Bella you need to listen.' He called from the bottom of the stairs. He was already following me. I could feel the blood boiling under my skin. My temper rising every second. I swung around to face him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Billie had rolled out onto the deck and was watching both of us very carefully.

'How dare you?' My tone was harsh and angry. I stepped towards him but he stayed rooted to his spot. I closed the distance between us more.

'You can't fight it Bella. You know it's true somewhere inside of you.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh please. It might work on your other stupid followers but its not going to work on me. This is bullshit. Crappy bullshit might I add to.' I was yelling now but I didn't care.

'Your skin is 108 degrees, you're angrier than normal, you heal faster than normal and I bet anything your body is killing you. Bella you're a-'

'Don't. Say it.' I snapped stepping extremely close. 'You don't know anything about me Sam Uley. I'm not even Quileute!'

'Yes you are.' Sam said firmly.

Then it happened. My rage rose so fast that I felt like I was growing. My body shot up wards and outwards. I heard distant shouts from Billie to be careful. I felt at though I was growing fur. Then all too suddenly I realized I was. I had just transformed into this horrible monster but there in front of me was another one. A giant black wolf, possibly bigger than a horse stood watching me. I couldn't help but growl. It was ripping through my chest and other my bared fangs before I realised I was doing it.

**Calm down Bella.**

It was a new voice in my head and I didn't like it. I growled again this time leaping forward, having four legs felt surprisingly easier than two, allowing me to leap forward with ease, well what would have been ease had my fur not been so long. Instantly I was on the ground pushing my nose into the dirt as this giant black wolf sunk its teeth into my neck but only enough to keep me there.

**Bella. You need to calm down. It's me Sam. **The voice was back but for some reason this time it worked. I felt myself instantly calming instead I felt scared. The realisation of what this is suddenly dawning on me.

Then another two voices sounded in my head causing me to freak out. They didn't sound like the other voice had.

_Bella's a wolf?_

_What!_

Sam must have felt me tense and begin to panic because he didn't loosen his grip around my neck any more than it was and his voice filled my head again.

**Guys. Shift back. Nobody phases till I say so. Make sure the other two know as well. **

Silence again in my head. I felt myself relaxing. I looked around. Billie still looked on worriedly but there was a girl from the kitchen standing on the porch as well now. In her hand she held a summer dress like she was getting ready to hand it off. Sam loosened his bite completely and stood there staring at me instead

**Bella? **

I glanced at him. Suddenly I began to feel myself shrink. I caught sight of Billie quickly rolling away into the house and Sam took off around the other side of the house. What was wrong? What were they doing? Only the Woman on the porch moved towards me I continued to shrink and suddenly I realised why they had disappeared. I had destroyed my clothes during my transforming and that's why the woman was holding out a dress for me and turning away. I quickly slipped it on and smiled thankfully as her when I was done.

'Thanks' I whispered. She just nodded. She looked at me sadly.

'I'm Emily. Sam's Fiancé. You must be Bella. The new wolf girl.'


	4. Swinging

Crescent Moon: Swinging

I sat at the dining room table with Billie, Sam, Quil's Grandfather, Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul. The later four were starring at me completely surprised that I was summoned to one of their meetings.

'So let us begin. As some of you may have heard, we have a new addition to the pack.'

Paul and Embry's eyes almost popped out of their skulls. 'You mean… Bella?' Paul questioned turning back to Sam. Everyone's eye's shifted to Billie to step in and say this was some kind of joke. Heck even I was looking at Billie to tell me that I had just been hallucinating the whole wolf thing because I was just really sick.

Just then Emily strode in with a girl who made her way straight to Jared's side. 'Bella, as I found out when going through our records, is descendant to Helen Miakoda. She was supposed to marry Fred Uley but fell in love with a pale face. She moved off the reservation and never spoke to any of the tribe again out of shame for leaving Fred the way she did. Eventually we ended up with Bella.' Billie was looking at us all individually for a few minutes. His eyes met mine and I knew that what he was saying was true.

'What we need to do now is fill her in on everything we can about this, feel free to jump in if I miss something.' Sam looked from the girl now on Jared's lap to Quil at the other end of the table. The all nodded at looked at me. I could feel the heat rising to my already hot cheeks.

'Wait so are they wolves too.' I pointed to Emily and the other girl.

The girl on Jared's lap shook her head. 'No. Sorry I don't think we've been introduced, my name is Kim. There's this thing that happens only to wolves like you, its called imprinting. It's hard to explain but basically it's like the universe throwing you your perfect soul mate.'

'You see no one else in that way after you imprint. It doesn't matter who or how old they are. You'll be whatever they need you to be. If they need a brother, or in your case, a sister then you'll want to be that for them. If they need a best friend then you'll be it. Your whole world changes to rotate around them. You could never hurt them, and neither could we. It's our most absolute rule. The person that wolf imprints on can not be harmed.' Jared's head was sticking ever so slightly out from around Kim. Kim looked at him with such a love in her eyes that it almost made me envious. He looked back up at her and smiled, his facial expressions instantly going soft.

'Ok, so does every wolf imprint?' I glanced from Sam with Emily to Jared and Kim.

Quil's grandfather spoke now. 'Not every wolf will imprint but most will. We have very few records of wolves that have not imprinted.'

I nodded and stared at my hands. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. 'Back at your house you said I had been sleeping for four days. What did you tell Charlie?' I was talking directly to Billie at this point.

'I told him that you were spending a few days at Emily's house since it was a long weekend and that you two had become very good friends. He came by to see you the other morning but you were sleeping so he left you to it. He was a little suspicious but I played it off like he was being paranoid and that I had raised two girls, this is what girls did.' A twinkle reached his eye and I couldn't help but laugh. 'It's up to you if you choose to tell him.'

They explained to me all about mind reading and transformation. They told me it would be easier if before I phase I strip off in the bushes. Saves buying new clothes every week. Then the conversation came to Jake. 'Bella it would be easier if you avoid Jacob for a while. I know what he thinks of us and I don't want to put any strain on your friendship. He shouldn't be too far off being like us but until he does we don't want to step on any toes.. or paws.' That was Embry talking. I nodded. They were right. How would Jake react to me joining Sam Uley's gang if he saw me walking around with them?

'Oh and Bella, I know this is going to suck but you may want to cut your hair. If you like I could do it for you. Its just when you phase your fur's length depends on how long your human hair is. I couldn't help but notice how long yours was earlier.' Emily smiled at me and for the first time I noticed a massive red scar going down the side of her face. I nodded quickly and looked away down at my hands again. 'Would you like to do it now?' Emily asked again.

I grabbed my hair and twirled in my fingers. I had never had short hair in my life. It had always been long and grown incredibly fast.

'Don't worry, ill make it look good.' She spoke with such a confidence that I felt I could trust her to do it. I nodded weakly and she motioned for us to make our way to the kitchen. I forced my eyes closed and made myself breathe as I felt the strands on my hair being snipped from my head. About fifteen minutes later and a lot of fussing Emily told me to open my eyes. I looked in the mirror that she handed me and almost died. I barely recognised myself. Emily was right she had done a good job but this was going to take a lot of getting used to.

The boys began piling out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

'Whoa Bella looking good.' Paul wolf whistled. I threw him a dirty look as did Sam and Emily.

'Pauls right though, Em's did a good job.' Jared commented as he pulled Kim closer to him. I nodded.

'Yeah you did. Thanks Emily.' I smiled at her as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Well I better get back to Charlie's.' I said standing up.

'Are you sure that's a good idea right now?' Kim looked at me curiously.

'Yeah. Charlie's probably wondering what the hell is going on.' I sighed knowing that although my father would appear cool and calm with Billie he would be freaking out. I made my way out the front door followed closely by Sam, Quil and Embry. I was looking the ground so I didn't notice him. They were looking at me so they didn't notice him.

'Hey Bella!' Sam called out, resting his hands on the railing around his porch. I turned to face him. 'Nice to have you in the pack.' He smiled; I already had a grin on my face.

Then there was a voice from behind me. Jacob, my eyes never left Sam. 'Have you in the pack huh?' His voice was bitter and increasingly angry. 'What the hell did you do to your hair Bella?'

My eyes widened. I looked from Quil to Embry then to sam, his face was serious. 'Jacob you don't know what you're talking about'

'Don't tell me I don't know what's going on!' Jacob shouted. 'Bella! Bella look at me!' he sounded so hurt that I couldn't help but want to cry. I turned very slowly to face him. I looked straight in his eyes and grew weak in the knees. So weak that I fell to them. My entire world changed in a flash. A bright burning flash and I doubt it would ever be the same as long as I had Jacob. Everything I had known before this moment; my name, my hair, my every being inside of me. Charlie, Renee, Helen, the pack, they all fell away from the face of the earth. Suddenly all that mattered to me was him. Him and those big brown eyes which softened as they looked into mine. I could feel everything he felt by looking at him and all I wanted to do was kiss away any hurt, any anguish that he had. Jacob now burned and shone brighter than the sun and was more handsome than the moon and all its stars. He was my reason for being.

I heard Quil take in a deep breath and exclaimed 'Oh shit.'

'Well I guess its save to say we can let the dog out of the bag.' Embry muttered.

[**A/N: Bella's hair cut is on my profile. =]**]


End file.
